risky_frizzfandomcom-20200214-history
Risky Dingo
I'm wet... - Risky in Deep Sea Funtime 'Risky Dingo '''is the main character of the animated series, Risky Frizz. Risky is an anthropomorphic soda bottle, who was granted the billities of electricity and super speed, after an accident when he was two years old. He is a self proclaim leader of Risky Frizz Co., a company built of four people destined to save their town: Colorado City, and the rest of the world from the evil that threatens it. Risky is somewhat violent, rude, non caring, in terms of personality. He was originally voiced by an unknown actor in the pilot, but in the series he is voiced by BaconMahBoi. History Biography According to the show, Risky was apparently born in Jackson Memorial Hospital in Miami, Florida. His father and uncle were scientists who trained Risky in the path of science. His mother was a working woman who had stressful thoughts which usually put the family in dept of their landlord. TBA Personality Risky an energetic young adult. He cares for the citizens of Colorado City, as much as he does with the rest of his friends. Risky is playful and is always ready to do something fun. Despite his somewhat friendly acts, Risky can go through a negative phase also. For example, Risky has an inpatient and sorta rude personality. He barely cares about saving the world as seen in some episodes, and usually treats property with no respect. In the episode, Wee, Risky decides to urinate in a bush belonging to another person. In I Love Zoo Too!, Risky destroys the entire zoo, releasing animals to attack people. Risky's relationships with the team depend usually what is happening in the episode. In The Mothership, Risky is destined to save his friends from Kvork's villainous plans. However, in Joaje, he is seen ditching the team to save his own life. Sharkbowl is Risky's best friend (for they were friends ever since they met in Kindergarden). The two fight along each other, against villains who threaten them. While Risky is violent, and hateful, and Sharkbowl is gentle and sensitive, the two almost always get along with each other. The two have been known to argue a lot, but any actual fighting is not common. Plate Girl was first made to be Risky's girlfriend or love interest, But creators thought that it would be ''"too cliché", especially for a superhero based series. Risky and Plate Girl have a more sibling like relationship, and usually are seen helping each other out in episodes. Fate Kid and Risky have had a rough relationship in the series. However, the become more of a stable friendly relationship as the series aged on. To start, in Fate Kid's first appearance, in the episode Hi! I'm Fate Kid, Risky has showed an envious and hateful mood towards Fate Kid. While, Fate Kid usually just wants to be friends instead of enemies, Risky wanted him out of the team. In the episode Frienemy Cruise, the two seemed to get along with each other at the end. Risky shows lack of respect towards villains, and other enemies alike. TBA Abilities Electricity Manipulation Risky is able to draw electricity from his fists or eyes. He is able to se this power when he curls his fist into a ball and concentrates. He is allowed to create electric laser like rays out of his eyes on many times, but is usually known for his famous, "''plasma fist", ''which covers his whole fists with electricity. According to Uncle Tom in the episode, Uncle Tom Explains it All, Risky is able to draw electricity due to an accident that Risky's father made, which shot one trillion electrons into Risky's veins. Speed Strike Thanks to his electrical powers, Risky can run 800 MPH. This helps him with his abilities to save others at a fast paste. He can stop himself and ignore any sharp objects beneath him. He can jump at long and quick distances. While running, Risky usually leaves a blue smear behind him which fades away a few seconds later. In addition, his electrical abilities get extremely better while running. This also does not speed up his heart rate. Strength Embodiment Risky possess superhuman strength. Although not as strong as Fate Kid, Risky can still throw heavy objects (cars, bikes, ramps, etc) at a long distance of time. Flight Risky's electrical powers, gives him a capability to fly in any part of the atmosphere, and even in space and other dimensions. He does not need to breathe while flying, and doesn't really need air. Ultimate Dingo TBA Gallery Designs Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Risky Frizz Category:Protagonists Category:Title characters